Storms
by rahsax
Summary: Just a little fluff one-shot that I got the idea for during a storm... there isn't much plot and it's just for being sweet. Pairings: Germany/N.Italy, Prussia/Austria.


**It was storming outside my house (well I was being slowly flooded in because of all the rain but a few nights ago was the worst storm) and even me an Australian who has seen a fair few storms in her time got a little scared from the thunder (it woke me up and was frigin' loud!) and I will tell you that it was the one time in my life I really wanted a guy to just hold me and tell me it would be alright… unfortunately that hasn't and still probably won't happen for me. The fact I have to be the strong one because my mother is freaking out makes this want stronger. **

**Also, apparently possible deadly storms inspire me… to write possible crappy fanfics! (I don't think it's too bad… just a little OOC… and lacking a bit of plot (but it is just a cute one-shot I wanted to write so I expected less plot then their actually is in it… (as well as a lot more little history references (I honestly expected none))))**

**Oh, and Crappy title is crappy!~**

**Pairings: **

**Germany/Italy**

**Prussia/Austria **

**Rating: T (for… swearing, hinted yaoi, and just other things as it is**_** hetalia**_**!) **

**Disclaimer: **

**I. Do. Not. Own. Hetalia. **

**Now… on to the fic! **

Germany and Austria didn't notice the storm growing outside, where the Prussian and Italian had been sent out (because as much as Ludwig didn't want to leave Feliciano alone with his brother he and Roderich had important business to talk about and the other two would just try to distract them). They didn't notice until the door was just about kicked-open and the two who had been outside rushed in.

"West, get some fucking towels for us, we're soaked!" Gilbert said, he looked wetter then Italy, having given his jacket to the brunette so he wouldn't get as wet.

Germany just nodded before going to get jackets for the two soaked nations.

"Why did you stay out there if it was starting to rain?" the Austrian asked staring at the two soaked nations.

"Because it was only lightly raining, we came in when it started to storm," Gilbert replied, walking over and quickly wrapping his arms around the Austrian before Roderich could escape. Gilbert kissed the squirming nation on the cheek before continuing, "And Feli didn't want to go back in because you said to not come back 'til you came to get us." Gilbird who had hidden in one of the pockets of the Prussian's jacket chose this moment to stick his head out and chirp.

"Bruder! Get off him!" Ludwig said as he walked into the room, two towels in hand.

Gilbert released the brunette Austrian before going over and taking one of the towels from the blonde's arms, "Danke, West!" he said as he started to dry himself off, and Gilbird when the yellow chick flew over to him.

"Ve~ Yeah, thanks for this Ludwig," Italy said leaning up to kiss the German as the blond started to dry him off.

A loud clap of thunder made the Italian jump, Germany just wrapped his arms around the brunette before quickly removing them when he realized what he had done. Gilbert and Roderich both quickly looked around before relaxing when they realized it was just the storm.

"Looks like we got in just in time," Prussia said as he continued to dry himself off, "Well, I'm going to take a shower and get changed, he added before turning and leaving the room, Gilbird sitting on his head with ruffled feathers.

"Well… I best be off," Roderich said, deciding that there wouldn't be much business talk now that the Prussia and Italy had returned.

"Stay the night," Germany said, "we can continue our discussion tomorrow, and the weather should be better to travel in then."

"Ok… Danke Schön…" the Austrian replied and Ludwig just nodded.

"You remember where the guest rooms are right?"

"Yes, I did use to live here, remember?"

"I'd rather not…" the German muttered, glancing away from the Austrian.

"Yes… well… I best go and try to get some rest before Gilbert finishes his shower and decides to… annoy me…" and with that Austria left.

Another loud clap of thunder made the Italian jump again, before laughing lightly and turning to Germany, "Ve~ It's just a storm, so I shouldn't be scared, especially since I have Ludwig with me and I know you'll keep me safe!" Italy said, the smile not leaving his face.

"Come on, we should probably get you some dry cloths…" Germany said, before leading the Italian to his room (because he had given up on trying to get Italy to sleep in a guest bedroom, he always seemed to wake up in the morning with the brunette sleeping next to him no matter how hard he tried to keep the other out).

Finding the draw with some of the Italian clothing in it (the amount of times Italy had spent the night at his place Germany had decided it was just easier to have some of the Italian's cloths at his place). Knowing the Italian would only end up sleeping in his boxer and when he actually had a chance to look at a clock he realized just how late it actually was, he decided that everyone would probably be going to bed soon anyway.

The Italian quickly got changed, dumping the wet cloths on the floor when Germany quickly picked them up and put them where they belong. Once the clothing was where it belonged Ludwig returned to the room to see Italy already in his bed asleep. Sighing the German slipped in next to the sleeping Italian, "Gute Nacht," he muttered before falling asleep himself.

The storm must of gone down a bit as the two of them slept undisturbed… well undisturbed for a few hours before the loud thunder woke them both up. Italy, who was already cuddle up to Germany whimpered and moved closer to the German, who wrapped his arms around the brunette's shoulders.

"Ve~ I shouldn't get scared, Lovino would be angry at me~" Feliciano muttered and Ludwig tried his hardest not to think of the older Italian, knowing that Romano would probably be more angry at the fact Feliciano was being comforted by him then his brother's fear of storms.

The German just lightly kissed the Italian on the top of his head, "Go back to sleep Italy…" and Italy nodded quickly.

"Yes! Ve~ Good idea! I'll go back to sleep and when I wake up the storm will be gone!" He looked up at the German smiling, "Thanks Ludwig, you're so smart!" And after a quick kiss he was back to falling asleep.

Germany just watched Feliciano sleep, it was like the Italian, to go from being scared to happy so easily. Sighing he eventually fell asleep himself, hoping that in the morning he could come up with a good enough plan to distract Feliciano and Gilbert for him to finish his meeting with Roderich and get some other work done without his brother getting the chance to molest the naïve Italian.

OMAKE

"Hey, Roddy?" Roderich jumped slightly, before remembering that it was just a storm outside that had woken him from his sleep not gun or cannon fire, and the Prussian was just being annoying, not coming in because he had won a war and wanted to claim the 'spoils of victory' early.

"Gilbert, I can tell you already the answer is no."

"But… you don't even know what I'm going to ask!"

"If it has anything to do with sex or vital regions the answer is no."

"Damn. But there is something else!"

"What is it Gilbert?" Austria muttered, annoyed that his sleep was being disturbed by the Prussian.

"Can I just stay here tonight?"

"What!" Roderich turned around to look at the other, seeing no joke in his face he was confused.

"It's just… gah, it's so unawesome to admit it, but, I miss being able to sleep with you and West," a sigh, "West's got Feli and you're always out somewhere visiting someone or doing something important and you won't let me tag along… and I miss the old days."

Roderich just stared at the other before sighing and moving over to let the albino in, "Sure, you can sleep with me, but do anything perverted and I will kick you out!"

"I swear on my awesomeness I won't!" Prussia said, as he slipped in next to the Austrian and wrapped his arms around him.

"Roddy?" Gilbert said after a few minutes of silence when Roderich had _nearly_ fallen asleep.

A sigh, "Yes, Gilbert?"

"Ich Leibe Dich, you know that right?"

"Yes, I do," A minute of silence, "Ich auch Leibe Dich…"

…**. I didn't finish and upload this faster because someone said they shouldn't expect me to upload anything soon because I got distracted by flag colours… not at all… **

**Ok the last thing Austria says I believe means 'I love you too' but… I'm not sure… because it was a couple years ago when I studied German and I can't really remember much of it… and my old textbooks don't really teach me much grammar… and I'm not sure if 'auch' the German word for 'me too' or 'I do too' (so I think he's actually saying: I also love you…) is used that context like in English how we just say 'I love you too' … so if you have studied German more then me and this is wrong… please tell me the right way to use it… I'd LOVE to know! Oh… and sorry for butchering the language **

**Other small translation notes: **

"**Danke" and "Danke Sch****öm" : Pretty much "Danke" is just thank you and "Danke ****Sch****öm" is thank you very much… aka Prussia just like 'thanks' and Austria's very formal and acting grateful… if that makes sense **

**Sorry for making Prussia a bit OOC at the end… I just wrote it like that and decided to keep it! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please review and tell me what you think! (I didn't plan on making this end not so long ) **

**~Rahsax. **


End file.
